nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Bar Counter
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Tavern Looking to marry-off or find a relationship for one or more of your characters? We hear you. That's what the counter is all about. Whenever you feel ready to move up from that booth that you're friends are seated at to where all of the action really is, just head on up, order a drink (or two), and in a best-case scenario you might not have to head home alone that night. In a nutshell, the bar works where any user can post as many of their romantically eligible characters as they'd like, and depending on the interest of other players, you might be able to pair them up with the characters of another player. You can play the game however you'd like, depending on how serious you feel about finding a relationship for your character(s). Good luck! Intresting Looks intresting Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 10:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I might put one of my characters forward one day. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, never even seen this bar before :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Really? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :It's kinda useless, since like all of the active characters except the married Ella Estelle West are male... ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha, CCPL's done a great job :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::.... ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, there are gay relationships è. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess so. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 13:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) @TM: you should reread our party program: nothing's wrong with gay people, they just shouldn't marry our adopt children :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Sam Xacozeil I'm putting one of my character's forward, the character is Sam Xacozeil and here is his speech: ''Good evening, I'm Sam, well Sam Xacozeil, famous actor and film director in Lovia. I am starring in the film that will be a massive hit in this country, War in Oslobodenia. I live at 6 Southern Avenue in New Town, and you will get to live in the house too. Free Premiere tickets to watch War in Oslobodenia when it comes out too. - Sam Xacozeil Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 09:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm happy to see that my Bar Counter is finally getting put to good use! But due to the shortage of female player characters on this wiki, there might be a bit of a wait, just a heads up. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Why not use a female non-player character? Sam Xacozeil is not a player character anyway. 77topaz (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I guess, but that can be kind of awkward considering how most of the NPC female characters are being portrayed by males in real life. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I see, but we currently have no female users. Even MC is male. 77topaz (talk) 20:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I figured that out myself a bit back, actually. My point exactly. O_o — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:16, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I will probably be waiting for over a year. ''' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 18:05, November 28, 2012 (UTC)